In The Cards
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: What if things ended on a different tune for the Pretty Little Liars? A alternate follow up ending to 12 Hours 10 Liars. Rated Teen for suggestive content and some action.


In the Cards: A Pretty Little Liars Fanfiction Story

Side Notes: If you haven't seen or read about the episode Over My Dead Body, the prequel episode The First Secret, and my fanfiction 12 Hours 10 Liars, please do before reading this fanfiction. It'll make a lot more sense this way, because this is a alternate follow up ending for 12 Hours 10 Liars(which is a Season 2 showdown conclusion to Pretty Little Liars, following both episodes). For reading about the episodes of Pretty Little Liars, you can look them up on the Pretty Little Liars Wiki.

Three months and a half later…

In Spencer's barn, Spencer's style has made a comeback. Now that she has officially moved in, the shelves decorated with her prized trophies and academic books are up against one of the grey white walls. They also have a lot of pictures in frames, taken from Spencer's former room's walls. Instead of park like benches, four pale grey comfy chairs and two black wire like chairs are around a table. The table is made up of three glass stool like tables, where the good liars and Zoey are playing double draw poker.

Six black sticker labeled green bottles are there too: Some empty, some not. Money from Aria's singer-songwriter identity of Aria Rose has also been donated by herself as the stakes, worth thirty thousand bucks. Hanna drinks a little, from a green bottle in front of her. She draws two cards, trying to cover her smile with them. Alison is back to smiling mischievously, like she often has before her fake death gone wrong. She only draws one card, to the slight nervousness of most everyone else. Spencer starts to wonder, "Hanna?" Hanna slightly chuckles, "sorry: Just thinking about living with Caleb." Everyone else has already drawn cards. Spencer tries to point out, "they have dorms in college, Hanna."

Alison drinks some, from her own green bottle. She then adds, "there's always sneaking out in the middle of the night to have som..." Emily whispers, "Alison…!" In a low tone, Alison turns to her, "what?!" Emily answers her, "Hanna might want to keep some secrets to herself." Alison moderately sighs, "yeah: I've been there."

Hanna adds sarcastically, "yeah, thanks." Aria pushes, "do you want to have some private time with each other, or do you want to play?" All of them chuckle, except for Spencer.

Zoey says, "I can't believe you just said that." Aria adds, "well, I can. Chuckle. Feels almost like a love shack i..." Alison chuckles a little.

Spencer urges lowly, "ok, moving on…Miss Don't-Follow-Your-Own-Advice." Still a little amused, Aria sighs, "yeah, sorry. Who starts?"

Emily realizes, "ohh, right. I do. I call." She adds a thousand thirty bucks in a pink rubber banded bunch and then some to the large center pile of money. Alison muses, "oh, by all means you can take me out: After I take you out in cards, darling." Simultaneously, she seductively has her hand going down Emily's arm. Emily slightly chuckles, "really?" Alison chuckles, "a win-win for you anyway. Your thousand thirty, and two thousand more." She adds three rubber banded bunches of bucks and thirty bucks to the center.

Aria drinks some from her green bottle. She slightly sighs, "the pot's too hot for me. I fold." She puts her cards down. Mostly sure, Zoey suggests, "least there's more where that came from, right?" Aria adds a little reluctantly, "true." Then there's a knock on the barn door.

Aria quickly adds, "I'll get it." She starts heading for the door. Alison wonders, "you still in?" Zoey adds, "sure. Your three thousand thirty, and I'll raise you seventy." She adds three rubber banded bunches of bucks and a hundred bucks to the center.

At the door, Aria sees two figures in black jeans with holes in them and buttoned light blue microfiber made jackets. One of them is Alex Russo, with long black curly hair and a shiny gold chain. The other figure is Maddie Fitzpatrick, with long blond curly hair and a bright yellow Earth themed T-shirt. Beyond the figures is a cloudy night sky. Closing the barn door behind her, Aria slightly chuckles, "nice jackets, but who are…?"

Alex slightly chuckles, "thanks: We're the FBI." Maddie whispers, "Alex: These girls have been through a lot already! The last thing we want is to scare them." Alex slightly sighs, "sorry."

Aria reflects, "it's all right. Hard sigh. You just remind me of…a guy I used to know. So, no joke?"

Maddie holds up a FBI badge for confirmation. She reveals, "no, but no one's in trouble either. Your friend Alison called Anna Cablewish about applying for the FBI's internship program Shade Ops…along with her four closest friends…and that's what we came to check about." Aria slightly chuckles, "yeah, that sounds like Alison all right."

Meanwhile, back inside…

Spencer slightly chuckles, "I'll see your three thousand hundred, and I'll raise you a hundred." She adds three thousand two hundred worth to the center pile.

Hanna challenges, "my crystal ball says your cards can't match that price tag. Let's see them." Spencer shows her unfavorable cards. She mutters, "damn. What do you have?" Hanna chuckles, "glad you asked." She shows her cards: A Flush hand in Diamonds. Zoey and Emily reveal their somewhat less favorable card hands.

Alison mutters lowly, "damnit! I could almost feel that much frigging moolah in my hands." She reveals her unfavorable card hand, much to Hanna and Spencer's inner amusement. Emily chuckles, "oh, Alison."

Not long after…

Zoey has left, having to drive back to Ravenswood soon anyway. The Pretty Little Liars and Maddie are around the mostly cleared off table. Alex sits on the edge of Spencer's barn's jacuzzi, having no chair to sit on. Alison confirms, "I did call Miss Cablewish about applying for the new and improved FBI. Thought it'd be a good surprise, even if I have four quarters worth of Halloween movies to fight through first."

Aria chuckles, "they wouldn't stand a chance against you." With a chuckle joined by most of the Pretty Little Liars, Alison remarks, "true: If school was that simple, I'd still be getting A's in Ghost Stories."

Hanna reflects, "slight chuckle. As much as I like taking out my anger on big bad bitches, that night with the A's after us…felt like murder." Alex slightly chuckles, "we'll see if we can pick some up for you." Hanna inquires, "really?" Maddie and Spencer give Alex and Hanna warning looks. Alex remarks, "what: We're not doing that as secret agents already?"

Hanna and Alison get a chuckle from it, to the slight unease of most everyone else. Maddie sighs, "Alex means well. But anyway…what about you, Emily?"

Emily answers, "sorry Maddie, but I think the rest of us mostly have the same answer to give." Spencer interestingly says, "which means not all of us." Aria turns to her, "are you crazy? You almost became a nervous wreck yourself!"

Spencer sighs heavily, "maybe a little. But one thing's for sure: We're not the only ones to have been ignored by the law and left to defend for ourselves. Someone has to defend for them."

Alison slightly chuckles approvingly, "kind of like hearing myself…in a less bitchy kind of way."

Spencer slightly chuckles back, "thanks." Maddie adds, "I can understand that: It's why I became a agent. Shade Ops will be honored to have you." She and Spencer shake hands. Spencer thanks her.

Several minutes later, on the other side of the country…

In a dimly lit mostly dark blue warehouse, a young super-genius lawyer with shoulder length curly black hair named Gabriella Montez is bound to a dark blue metal dentist styled chair. She struggles against the metal straps, trying to find some weak spot to no success. Around Gabriella's head is brainwave monitoring suction cupped wires. In front of her is a tidal wave themed poster ad for Gemin I, a controversial silver colored energy drink said to physically turn anyone's physical abilities into superpowers. Gemin I is not a chemically addictive drug, but more fatal than a normal drug with accelerated side effects.

Two hired thugs in black jackets turn to Gabriella, who is trying to remain calm. One of the thugs has a plastic funnel in hand. The other has a six pack worth of tidal wave themed Gemin I bottles. The first one laughs, "you should've turned down Zack's case on us, girlie: Because when we're done with you, all you'll be seeing is X-ray vision." Then Alex and Maddie appear like magic to kick the thugs backwards. Gabriella slightly chuckles, "what took you so long?"

The funnel and Gemin I fall to the floor. Maddie throws a silver lightning rod shaped device into the base of the metal chair. Its circuitry overloads, making the metal straps release themselves. Alex picks up a bottle of Gemin I to splash some in the face of the second thug, who covers his face long enough for Alex to punch him down in the stomach. Maddie duck tumbles away from the first thug trying to punch her, back kicking two more thugs unconscious who are just coming in. Alex slightly chuckles, "well, it's not like we can just wave a magic wand and... Oh, wait." Alex punches down two more thugs. She takes out a small suddenly glowing object, which in the dim light is hard to see.

The dim light goes out, followed by several cries and loud creaking. And just as quickly, all the lights come on. The six thugs are now strapped to the floor in defeat by warehouse shelves, turned into large metal straps in front of a chuckling Alex and a impressed Maddie.

**So, Everything Can Be Solved With The Wave Of A Wand After All. Or, Is It Even A Wand? Chuckle. You Be The Judge, Fellow Wizards And Witches Of Stories. My Story May Not Even End Here. ****-Alex**


End file.
